House of Mouse
Disney's House of Mouse was an animated television series, produced by Walt Disney Television which originally aired from 2001 to 2003. In the series, Mickey and his friends ran a nightclub frequented by many other animated Disney characters from throughout the company's animation history. The series was a successor to the short-lived Mickey Mouse Works, an earlier program consisting of original cartoons featuring Mickey Mouse and friends. The majority of the cartoons featured on House of Mouse were reruns from Mickey Mouse Works, although, classic theatrical cartoons as well as new Mickey Mouse Works cartoons were also regularly shown. The series was also created to commemorate and coincide with the 100th anniversary of Walt Disney's birth. Premise Mickey Mouse and his friends run a night club called the "House of Mouse" in the middle of Main Street, which shows Disney cartoons as part of its floor show. Each episode features a framing plot revolving around the comic mishaps of Mickey and the other characters running the club, often with cartoons that fit the theme of the framing plot. which are used as wraparounds for various Disney cartoons. Many characters from Disney animated films (such as Aladdin, Pinocchio, Peter Pan, The Little Mermaid, Hercules, Sleeping Beauty, and many more) have appeared on House of Mouse, mostly as guests and attendees. The show included many relatively obscure and otherwise rarely-used characters from the films, often with speaking parts; however, appearances by characters from other media (such as comic books and television shows) were few and far between. Mickey is the club's owner, while Minnie Mouse manages the finances and show production. Other House of Mouse staff members include *Greeter and Co-Owner - Donald Duck *Reservation Clerk - Daisy Duck *Head Waiter - Goofy *Mascot - Pluto *Mechanical Technician - Horace Horsecollar *Chef - Gus Goose *Gossip Columnist - Clarabelle Cow *Parking Valet - Max Goof *Waiters - The Penguin Waiters A musical band consisting of Huey, Dewey and Louie, with such alternating names as "The Quackstreet Boys", "The Splashing Pumpkins", and Kid Duck regularly performs. Pete is the club's greedy landlord, who often attempts to shut the club down for his own personal gain by sabotaging the show through various means, since Mickey's contract states that the club stays open "as long as the show goes on". Locations Below are areas within the club itself. Foyer :The front hall of the club is accessible via glass double doors from the street. Here, guests may converse among themselves or with the Magic Mirror that is located just within the entrance. There is also a small lounge for guests waiting to be seated. Donald can usually be found here greeting visitors personally; often with a handshake. Daisy works at a reception desk situated just outside the restaurant/theater area, helping guests to book reservations or assist with any requests they may have. Outside, Max Goof assists visitors in parking their cars at a nearby lot owned by the club. Restaurant / Theater :One of the busiest areas of the club, this wide, spacious area has at least thirty tables that can seat over 120 people. Given the wide variety of clientele at the club, which includes Willie the Giant and Elliott the Dragon, the amount of seating at the club could vary wildly at times. Goofy and the penguin waiters take orders and deliver various dishes, ranging from conventional to outlandish, to the guests. At the far end of the area is a stage where performances of all sorts are conducted, including that of Huey, Dewey and Louie. There is also a huge TV screen in the stage background to show cartoons. Mickey often hosts the night's events on-stage. The TV screen measures as a widescreen TV, and adjusts its screen size depending on the cartoons' aspect ratio. Backstage :This area behind the stage is restricted only to club staff and performers hired by the club. Located here are staff offices, dressing rooms, storage rooms and an employee rest area. This area has direct access to the club's kitchen. The back entrance to the club and the door to the prop room are also located here. Minnie is often seen here using a PDA to assist in keeping the night's schedule on track or directing guest star performers to the stage. Kitchen :All types of ingredients and cooking equipment can be found here to cater to the wide and, often, exotic palates of the club's clientele. There is also a cold storage room to store fresh meat and other perishable foods. Gus Goose works here nightly to prepare various dishes for the guests, but he sometimes eats said dishes before they reach the tables. Control Room :From this room, located behind and above the restaurant/theater area, much of the technical equipment at the club is operated. The club's collection of cartoons is stored here as well. Through a window that overlooks the restaurant/theater area, Horace operates the lights, the loudspeakers and various record players (for example, DVD or VHS players) to show cartoons at Minnie's direction. Prop Room :Perhaps the most interesting area of the club, the prop room consists of a cavernous basement much larger than the club itself. Props from all of Disney animation can be found here, including magical items such as Genie's lamp and the Black Cauldron. The prop room is so large that one could get lost for days unless one took Pluto along as a guide. However, Mickey and his friends usually have little trouble navigating in the prop room. Characters by movie/TV show *Classic Disney Cartoons and Comic Books: Mickey Mouse, Minnie Mouse, Donald Duck, Daisy Duck, Goofy, Pluto, Clarabelle Cow, Horace Horsecollar, Huey, Dewey, and Louie, Gus Goose, Pete, Ludwig Von Drake, Clara Cluck, Max Goof, Chip 'n Dale, Scrooge McDuck, The Phantom Blot, Mortimer Mouse, April, May and June Duck, Humphrey the Bear, Ranger, J. Audubon Woodlore, Brownstone National Park Bears, Pluto's Good and Bad Consciences, Chief O'Hara, Toby Tortoise, Max Hare, Flowers and Trees, the Three Little Pigs, the Big Bad Wolf, Three Little Wolves, Little Red Riding Hood, Santa Claus, Reindeer, Hobo Cookie, Judge Cookie, the Skeleton Dancers, a Merry Dwarf, a Lamp from The Whoopee Party, the Lonesome Ghosts, Ferdinand the Bull, Susie the Little Blue Coupe,Professor Owl, Toot, Whistle, Plunk and Boom, Paul Bunyan, Babe the Big Blue Ox, Dinah the Dachshund, Louie the Mountain Lion, Salty the Seal, a Rooster, a Hen, Girl Violin, Boy Saxophone, Casey's daughters, the Black Robot from Mars and Beyond and various Black-and-White Characters *Mickey Mouse Works: Baby Shelby, Mrs. Turtle, Magical Mouse, Hairy Manilow, the Turkey, the 3 Kittens from "Pluto's Kittens", Abominable Snowman, the Goatman and the 2 Aliens from "How to Camp" *Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs: Snow White, The Prince, Doc, Grumpy, Sleepy, Sneezy, Bashful, Happy, Dopey, The Queen, the Vultures and the Magic Mirror *Pinocchio: Pinocchio, Jiminy Cricket,Geppetto, the Blue Fairy, Figaro, Cleo, Monstro, John Worthington Foulfellow, Gideon, Lampwick, Stromboli, The Coachman and the Donkey Boys *Fantasia: Magic Brooms, the Hippos, the Alligators, the Ostriches,Chernabog, Yen Sid, Hop Lo, the Mushrooms, Jack-in-the-box, the Cupids, one of the Centaurettes, Bacchus, Jacchus and the Bald Mountain Ghosts *The Reluctant Dragon: The Reluctant Dragon, Sir Giles and the Boy *Dumbo: Dumbo, Timothy Mouse, The Crows, the Ringmaster, Elephant Matriarch, the Elephants and the Pink Elephants *Bambi: Bambi, Thumper, Flower, Miss Bunny, Ronno, the Great Prince and a Chipmunk *Saludos Amigos: José Carioca and Pedro the Plane *The Three Caballeros: Panchito Pistoles, the Aracuan Bird, The Flying Gauchito and Burrito *Make Mine Music: Peter, Sonia the Duck, Willie the Whale, the Seagulls, the Caseyettes and Casey *Song of the South: Brer Rabbit, Brer Fox, Brer Bear and Mr. Bluebird *Fun and Fancy Free: Willie the Giant, Bongo and Lulubelle *Melody Time: Pecos Bill, Widowmaker, Slue-Foot Sue, Johnny Appleseed, Johnny's angel, Little Toot, and Big Toot *The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad: Mr. Toad, Weasels, Ichabod Crane, the Headless Horseman, Katrina Van Tassel and Tilda *Cinderella: Cinderella, Prince Charming, Jaq and Gus, the Birds, Lady Tremaine, Anastasia and Drizella, Lucifer, the mice, Fairy Godmother, the King and, the Grand Duke and Mary *Alice in Wonderland: Alice, White Rabbit, Mad Hatter, March Hare, Cheshire Cat, Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum, Queen of Hearts, King of Hearts, Dodo, Dormouse, Bill, The Walrus and the Carpenter, Playing Cards, Caterpillar, Doorknob, Bread-and-Butterflies, Hammer Birds, Hedgehog, Oysters, Mome Raths, Pencil Birds and Flamingo *Peter Pan: Peter Pan, Tinker Bell, Wendy Darling, John Darling, Michael Darling, Captain Hook, Mr. Smee, Tick-Tock the Crocodile, the Pirate Crew and the Lost Boys *Lady and the Tramp: Lady, Tramp, Tony, Joe, Peg, Trusty, Jock, Aunt Sarah, Si and Am *Sleeping Beauty: Princess Aurora, Prince Phillip, Flora, Fauna and Merryweather, Maleficent, Diablo the Raven, Maleficent's Goons, King Hubert, the Squirrels, the Owl and the Birds. *101 Dalmatians: Pongo, Perdita, the Dalmatian Puppies, Cruella De Vil, Roger Radcliffe, Anita Radcliffe, Horace & Jasper Badun and the Colonel *The Sword in the Stone: Wart (King Arthur), Merlin, Archimedes, Mad Madam Mim, and Sir Kay *''Mary Poppins'': The Penguin Waiters and the Fox *The Jungle Book: Mowgli, Baloo, Bagheera, King Louie, Shere Khan, Kaa, the 4 Vultures, the Monkeys, Colonel Hathi and Hathi Jr. *The Love Bug: Herbie *The Aristocats: Thomas O' Malley, Duchess, Uncle Waldo, Napoleon and Lafayette, Scat Cat, Madame Adelaide Bonfamille, Edgar Balthazar, Abigail and Amelia Gabble, Berlioz, Georges Hautecourt, the Alley Cats, Roquefort, Billy Bass the Russian Cat, Shun Gon the Chinese Cat, Hit Cat the English Cat and Peppo the Italian Cat *Bedknobs and Broomsticks: King Leonidas, the Secretary Bird and the Rhino Soccer Player *Robin Hood: Robin Hood, Little John, Maid Marian, Lady Kluck, Friar Tuck, Prince John, Sir Hiss, Sheriff of Nottingham, Alan-A-Dale, the Rhino Guards, Trigger, Nutsy, Captain Crocodile, King Richard, Toby Turtle, Skippy Bunny, Sis Bunny and Mother Rabbit *The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh: Winnie the Pooh, Piglet, Tigger, Rabbit, Eeyore, Kanga, Roo, Christopher Robin, Owl and Gopher *The Rescuers: Bernard, Miss Bianca, Orville, Madame Medusa, Mr. Snoops and Evinrude *Pete's Dragon: Elliott *The Fox and the Hound: Tod and Copper *The Black Cauldron: The Horned King, the Horned King's Guards, Orddu, Orwen and Orgoch, Arawn, Gwythaints, and the Cauldron Born *The Great Mouse Detective: Basil of Baker Street, Dr. David Q. Dawson, Thugs, Mrs. Judson, Professor Ratigan and Fidget *Who Framed Roger Rabbit: Benny the Cab *Oliver & Company: Oliver, Dodger, Tito, Francis, Fagin, Georgette, Rita, Bill Sykes and DeSoto *The Little Mermaid: Ariel, Prince Eric, Flounder, Sebastian, Ursula, Chef Louis, King Triton, Scuttle, Max and Grimsby *The Rescuers Down Under: Wilbur, Jake (The Rescuers Down Under), Percival McLeach and Joanna the Goanna *Beauty and the Beast: the Beast/Prince,Belle, Lumiere, Cogsworth, Mrs. Potts, Chip, Gaston, LeFou, Fifi, the Bimbettes, Maurice and the Villagers/Gaston's buddies *Aladdin: Aladdin,Princess Jasmine, Genie, Abu, Rajah, The Magic Carpet, Jafar, Iago, the Sultan, the Cave of Wonders Tiger Head and the 2 Hungry Children *The Lion King: Simba, Nala, Timon, Pumbaa, Mufasa, Sarabi, Rafiki, Zazu, Scar, Shenzi, Banzai and Ed and the Wildebeests *Pocahontas: Pocahontas, Meeko, Flit, John Smith, Governor Ratcliffe, Grandmother Willow, Wiggins, Chief Powhatan, Kekata and Nakoma *A Goofy Movie: Roxanne *The Hunchback of Notre Dame: Quasimodo, Esmeralda, Claude Frollo, Phoebus, Victor, Hugo and Laverne *Hercules: Hercules, Megara, Hades, Pain and Panic, Philoctetes, Pegasus, Muses, Zeus, Hera, Hermes, The Fates, Nessus, the Hydra *Mulan: Mulan, Mushu, Cri-Kee, Shang, Yao, Ling, Chien Po, Little Brother, The Emperor of China, Hayabusa the Falcon, Fa Zhou, Fa Li, Grandma Fa, Shan Yu and Chi-Fu *Tarzan: Tantor *Fantasia 2000: Yo Yo Flamingo, the Snobby Six, Rachel, The Steadfast Tin Soldier, the Jack-in-the-box, and the Ballerina *The Emperor's New Groove: Kuzco, Pacha, Yzma, Bucky the Squirrel, and the Official *Atlantis: The Lost Empire: Milo Thatch, Princess Kida, Helga Katrina Sinclair, Wilhelmina Packard and Commander Rourke *Pepper Ann: Pepper Ann Pearson and Lydia Pearson *The Haunted Mansion: The Hitchhiking Ghosts, the Hatbox Ghost, the Executioner and Emily the Bleeding Bride *Journey Into Imagination With Figment: Figment *The Walt Disney Company: Roy E. Disney Production The show was produced by Walt Disney Television, originally aired from 2001 to 2003, and ran for 52 episodes. The show is one of many Disney cartoon series made in the widescreen HD format. House of Mouse originally aired on One Saturday Morning on ABC. As of February 2006, this show is no longer airing on The Disney Channel in the US, although it still airs regularly on the Disney Cinemagic channel, which is part of the Disney Channel in the UK. The show ceased broadcast on US television in February 2009 after being aired for the last time on Toon Disney before it rebranded as Disney XD. The theme song, "Rockin' at the House of Mouse", was performed by Brian Setzer. Episodes Merchandise In promotion of the show, the restaurant McDonald's featured doll versions of Mickey, Minnie, Donald, Daisy, Goofy and Pluto as part of the Happy Meals. A CD featuring a number of the show's songs was also released by Walt Disney Records. Cast *Wayne Allwine – Mickey Mouse *Russi Taylor – Minnie Mouse, Fairy Godmother, Clara Cluck, Duchess, Fauna, Miss Bianca *Tony Anselmo - Donald Duck, Huey, Dewey and Louie *Tress MacNeille - Daisy Duck, Chip 'n' Dale, Little Red Riding Hood, Chip, Flora, Mlle. Upanova, Queen of Hearts, The Fates *Bill Farmer - Goofy, Pluto, Horace Horsecollar, Practical Pig, Sheriff of Nottingham *Jason Marsden - Max Goof *Corey Burton - Ludwig Von Drake, "How To" Narrator, Caterpillar, Chernabog, Chief O'Hara, Grumpy, Mad Hatter, Playing Cards, Ranger J. Audobon Woodlore, Timothy Mouse, Captain Hook, Tweedledum & Tweedledee, White Rabbit, Zeus *Jim Cummings - Pete, Big Bad Wolf, Censor Monkeys, King Larry, Winnie the Pooh, Tigger, Ed the Hyena, Humphrey the Bear, Kaa *Maurice LaMarche - Mortimer Mouse, Scuttle, Basil of Baker Street, March Hare, Ratigan *Rod Roddy - Mike the Microphone, The Narrator *Frank Welker - Gus Goose, Abu, Aracuan Bird, Butch the Bulldog, Cri-Kee, Dodger, Figaro, Pegasus, Lucifer, Louie The Mountain Lion, Tantor, Flit, miscellaneous animal characters *Mark Moseley - Mushu *Irene Bedard - Pocahontas *Dan Castellaneta - Genie *April Winchell - Clarabelle Cow *Carlos Alazraqui - Panchito *Jason Alexander - Hugo *René Auberjonois - Chef Louis *Kathryn Beaumont - Alice *Michael Bell - Pongo *Jeff Bennett - Mr. Toad, Reluctant Dragon, Shelby Turtle, Dennis The Duck *Jodi Benson - Ariel, Belle *Robby Benson - Beast *Susanne Blakeslee - Cruella de Vil, Madam Leota *Cathy Cahn - Fifer Pig *Hamilton Camp - Merlin *Eddie Carroll - Jiminy Cricket *Pat Carroll - Ursula *Louise Chamis - Evil Queen's Witch Form *Steven Curtis Chapman - Thomas O'Malley *Cam Clarke - Simba *Robert Costanzo - Philoctetes *Peter Cullen - Eeyore *Grey DeLisle - Roxanne *Tate Donovan - Hercules *Susan Egan - Megara *John Fiedler - Piglet *Charles Fleischer - Benny the Cab *Jonathan Freeman - Jafar *Matt Frewer - Panic *Carolyn Gardner - Snow White *Bobcat Goldthwait - Pain *Gilbert Gottfried - Iago *Michael Gough - Gopher *Jennifer Hale - Cinderella, Princess Aurora *Jess Harnell - Buzzy, Dizzy, Flaps, Ziggy *Estelle Harris - Mrs. Turtle *Nikita Hopkins - Roo *Eric Idle - Pluto Angel *Tony Jay - Magic Mirror, Shere Khan, Frollo *Penn Jillette - Pluto Devil *Bob Joles - Sneezy *Rosalyn Landor - Blue Fairy *Linda Larkin - Princess Jasmine *J.P. Manoux - Kuzco *Ming-Na - Mulan *Pat Musick - Fiddler Pig *Lois Nettleton - Maleficent *Jerry Orbach - Lumiere *John O'Hurley - Phantom Blot *Rob Paulsen - Jose Carioca *Tony Pope - Geppetto *Kevin Michael Richardson - Crow, Prince John *Kimmy Robertson - Fifi *Will Ryan - Willie the Giant *Ernie Sabella - Pumbaa *Kevin Schon - Timon, Happy *Paul Shaffer - Hermes *Kath Soucie - Perdita, Bimbettes *Florence Stanley - Wilhemina Packard *David Ogden Stiers - Cogsworth *Andre Stojka - Archimedes, Owl *Blayne Weaver - Peter Pan *Scott Weinger - Aladdin *Michael Welch - Pinocchio *Richard White - Gaston *James Woods - Hades *Samuel E. Wright - Sebastian *Alan Young - Scrooge McDuck Gallery Trivia *Despite their movies not appearing in the show itself, Lilo, Stitch and Tarzan were featured in the House of Mouse online game. External links * List of every character who appeared on the show * [http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0272388/ House of Mouse] on the Internet Movie Database *Disney's House of Mouse Wiki es:House of Mouse Category:Television series by Disney Category:One Saturday Morning shows Category:Disney Television Animation shows Category:Disney's House of Mouse Category:Tarzan Category:Beauty and the Beast Category:Bambi Category:Fun and Fancy Free Category:Saludos Amigos Category:The Three Caballeros Category:The Jungle Book Category:Lady and the Tramp Category:The Aristocats Category:Peter Pan Category:Cinderella Category:Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs Category:Atlantis: The Lost Empire Category:The Black Cauldron Category:The Emperor's New Groove Category:The Fox and the Hound Category:Fantasia Category:Sleeping Beauty Category:The Hunchback Of Notre Dame Category:The Haunted Mansion Category:Robin Hood Category:Pocahontas Category:Oliver & Company Category:The Rescuers Category:Hercules Category:Mary Poppins Category:Bedknobs and Broomsticks Category:The Great Mouse Detective Category:Who Framed Roger Rabbit Category:Song of the South Category:Pinocchio Category:Dumbo Category:Pete's Dragon Category:Mulan Category:The Lion King Category:The Little Mermaid Category:Aladdin Category:The Rescuers Down Under Category:The Sword in the Stone Category:101 Dalmatians Category:Alice in Wonderland Category:The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad Category:Make Mine Music Category:Melody Time Category:Winnie the Pooh Category:Mickey Mouse Category:A Goofy Movie Category:Animated television series Category:Crossovers